Dark Side of EDD
by Belashkal
Summary: Edd gets a dark secret, with ivory skin and fangs, complete with dress suit. Serious grammar problems at places, but it's old.


The Dark Side Of EDD 

It all began in Biology class. Double D had found a dead bat in his chimney. He´d also told the 

Biology teacher if he could bring it to school for an examination. The dissection tools in the 

shool was better and he needed some very expensive equipment that he only knew the school had. 

And that´s were our story begins....... 

"Watcha doin´ Double D?" 

Double D looked up from the dissection table. Eddy had taken a short pause from studying and 

walked up to Double D. Double D knew all the other kids in Biology was a bit jealous on him, 

mainly because he´d got the opportunity today to miss the "boring" reading on insects. 

"I´m trying to get a tiny blood-sample from this bat, Eddy." 

"Why?" 

"It´s simple. I belive it didn´t die because of age. I belive it died from the chemicals that 

the factory down the river, about 50 miles from here, are said to be illegally dumping into it." 

"Yeah, k....You´re lucky, you already know everything about insects." 

Eddy went back to his seat and bent down over his books. 

Double D looked at him a while and went back to the bat. Suddenly he looked up again. He got up 

and walked over to Eddy. There he bent down over Eddy´s shoulder and whipsered: 

"Bats aren´t insects, Eddy. They´re mammals, just as cats and dogs." 

"Told ya so." Ed said as he looked up from his book. 

"How did you know that, Ed?" Double D asked. 

"I saw it in a movie. It was named; Giant Mutant Space Ba.." 

"Ed, shut up!" Eddy snapped as he looked up. 

Double D went back to his dissection table and went back to work. 

About half an hour later, the bell rang, declaring it was recess. Double D was still fiddling 

with the bat, when Eddy walked up to him. 

"I and Ed are going to the candy-store. Mono-brow here found a one dollar bill in his pocket. 

I´m just wondering, are you going to finish that or are you coming with us. It´s an one hour 

recess." 

"I´m gonna finish this Eddy. You two can go, I don´t care." 

"Okay, but you don´t know what you´re missing." 

Ed and Eddy left Double D sitting there. When they left, Double D picked up a pipette in his left 

hand and made a swift cut with the scalpel in his right hand. He had found the heart of the bat 

and was quick to collect all the blood into the pipette. After that he picked up a test-tube and 

squirted all the blood into it. He put a cork into the test-tube and walked off to the main lab 

of the class-room. He put the test-tube into the centrifuge and started it. He sat down on a 

chair by the centrifuge and took off the sterile gloves he was wearing. He threw them into the 

waste basket and turned off the centrifuge. He picked up the test-tube from inside and noticed 

that the machine was making a print off the results. 

"The technology is amazing." Double D said to himself as he ripped off the paper from the printer. 

He sat down by his desk and had a look at the paper. His left hand instinctively went up to his 

face as he contenplated the results. Double D licked lightly on his forefinger. He got a scared 

look on his face. He had felt the taste of blood as he licked his finger. He looked shocked on 

his hand and, yes, there was a fine, but deep cut in his finger. 

"My word, how could I be so clumsy?" he said shocked and threw a look at the paper. 

"Please don´t let it be..." Double D said as he eyed through the paper. He stopped suddenly and 

looked horrified. He slowly put down the paper and got a sad look on his face. 

"The only time I don´t want to be right and I am. The darn bat died from chemicals." he said 

and walked over to the first aid box that was on the wall. He picked out a plaster and put it 

on the cut on his finger. After that, he took the dissection plate and shoved it into a plastic 

bag. Double D put the plastic bag into the waste-basket. He picked up the blood-sample and his 

note-book. He also put the results-paper into his note-book. Then he just quietly walked out of 

the class-room, looking on his left forefinger. 

"Where the heck is Double D?" Eddy asked whispering to Ed. 

It was the last lesson for the day; Art. 

"Huh? What Eddy?" Ed asked as he looked up from the drawing he was doing. 

"Haven´t you noticed, mono-brow? He has never been late for one lesson, except those days he´s 

sick. Something is wrong here." 

"Maybe he got a headache. It can happen if you study too much." 

"Yeah, maybe. But anyhow, he would have told us firstly." 

"Eddy, Ed. Be quiet." Miss Jackson, the Art-teacher said. "I want your perspective project today, 

Eddy and Ed, you´re late with the study on shadows. Just so you know." 

"I would call her something very unsuitable if she weren´t so darn pretty." Eddy said quietly 

to himself. 

(Meanwhile, home at Double D´s.) 

"Boy, do I have a headache. I should be in Art-class right now, but I´m too tired for such a 

thing." Double D said as he put down his school-bag on the floor in his room. He took out the 

note-book he had in Biology and had a look at the test-results paper one more time. 

"So it was true that they illegaly dumped chemicals into the river." Double D thought to himself 

and sat down on his bed. "Wait till the newspapers hear about this." 

Without knowing it, Double D slowly went to sleep, there, on his bed at 14.00. But the wound in 

his finger started to slowly heal itself.... 

When Double D opened his eyes again after the nap, he saw that the time was 5.00 in the morning. 

"My, was I really that tired?" he said to himself. He got up and walked into the bathroom. 

He felt like needing to brush his teeth, direly. 

As he looked into the mirror, he had a shock. What he saw is really hard to describe, but I´ll 

try anyhow. He was very pale, and I mean VERY pale, and from his lips, small fangs were visible. 

But before his eyes, he got his skin colour back and the fangs grew back into normal sized teeth. 

"What is happening to me?" Double D asked himself. As he started to brush his teeth, an odd taste 

seemed to get stronger. As he spat out, the toothpaste was coloured red. 

"Blood? But how?" 

-Hello! a voice said. (This voice is meant to be read like Death´s voice in the Discworld novels 

by Terry Pratchett) 

"Who said that?" Double D asked and looked around. 

-I did. the reply came. And stop looking around. I´m just in your mind. 

"Whaddya mean "just in my mind"?" 

-Let me introduce myself; I´m Count Edward, vampire Count of Peach Creek for the mo. 

"Edward? That´s my name! But that means...." 

-Yes! We are the same. And may I report that I know your friends well, I wont hurt them. And 

the being I took as my first meal was not even human. 

"What? First meal?" 

-No time to talk, the sun is rising. Gotta hide in the deeper parts of your mind. Arrividerci! 

Double D felt a small pain in his head as the vampire fled into his mind. It was not big, but it 

was enough to force Double D down onto his knees. He held his hands on head and mumbled 

quietly: 

"It can´t be, it can´t be! I´m a vampire! Nooooo!!" 

Double D quickly got over the fact that he had a vampire inside him, and that all evil that 

Count Edward did wasn´t his fault. He thought so all the way to his locker, where he heard Rolf 

telling about something that had happened. He took out his books and joined the little group of 

kids that surrounded Rolf. 

"I tell you, the thing was drinking the blood of one of my cows!" 

"What did it look like Rolf?" Kevin asked. 

"It was in the middle of the night, but as it was a fullmoon out, I saw the siluette of the face. 

It seemed familiar but I don´t know in which way." 

"What did you do?" Eddy asked. 

"I grabbed one of my pitchforks and told it to rise and reveal itself. It did so, but instead of 

giving up, it jumped against me and pulled the pitchfork out of my hands, with ease should I add. 

After that, it threw me into the wall, like if I was a dummie. After that, it disappeared." 

"Sounds like a vampire, but they´re not for real." Ed said. 

"This is as real as it gets. I woke up in the shed by the dead cow." 

Double D slowly walked out of the group and went back to the lockers. It wasn´t visible, but he 

was forcing the vampire up from the depths of his mind. It tried to get back but Double D blocked 

it psychicly. 

-OK. What do you want? 

"You said you wouldn´t hurt my friends." 

-I didn´t. So what´s the problem? 

"I thought you knew how much Rolf loves his animals?" 

-I´m undead, I have no feelings. 

"Hiya Double D! Where were you yesterday?" Eddy asked as he saw Double D by the lockers. 

"Huh?" Double D turned his head and looked at Eddy. By doing so, he let go of the vampire and it 

fled into his mind once again. 

"Darn!" Double D said to himself. 

"What´s the matter Double D? And where were you yesterday?" 

"I got a headache and had to go home. Sorry for not telling you Eddy." 

"I told you so." Ed said as he joined them. 

"Well, hope you feel better now. Let´s go." Eddy said and so the Eds walked away for their first 

lesson for the day. 

By lunch, the guys formed up again. Every teacher they had knew, that if the Eds were to sit all 

three together, there would never be silence in class. And another fact was that Double D had 

the same math-class as Kevin and Rolf, while Ed and Eddy were in another one. 

Ed and Eddy were already by the table when Double D came, but without any lunch. 

"Aren´t you hungry Double D?" Ed asked and offered Double D a half banana. 

"No, I´m not hungry Ed." the reply came. 

"Of course he isn´t hungry Ed. Do you really think he wants your half-eaten banana?" 

Eddy paused a moment. He looked like if he was thinking hard. 

"Did you have a big breakfast? Is that why you aren´t eating lunch?" 

"You can say that." Double D said and rested his head in his hands. 

"Are you hiding something for us Double D?" Eddy asked suspiciously. 

Double D shot up from his thoughts. 

"No, of course not." 

"OK, just wondering." 

Nothing more happened really in school that day. Maybe the fact that Ed demonstrated how to use 

a fire extinguiser in chemistry when he was clumsy enough to set fire to his note book. Eddy had 

a hard time to stop laughing on the way home and Ed became a bit angry on Eddy because of that. 

Luckily enough, Double D solved the problem. It was all calm, until he came home. 

"Welcome home Edward!" a call came from the kitchen when Double D closed the front door. 

"Mom? What are you doing home?" 

"I ended work early today. I wanted to after what happened yesterday." 

"So you know?" 

"Yes, you were sleeping when I came home and I found your Biology note book on your desk." 

"Um, I took it with me home because I made a dissection on that bat I found. I took notes on it 

in my book." 

"Did your little theory hold?" his mom said and caressed Double D over his right chin. 

"Yes, it died from chemical infections. Can I go to my room now?" 

"Of course. Dinner will be done in half an hour." 

"I´m not hungry." Double D said and rushed upstairs. 

As he got to his room, he locked the door and put his school bag on his bed, as usual. 

-Your mother has got really warm blood. 

"Don´t even think about it." Double D said to the vampire in a snappy tone. 

-Yes, you´re right. But I must survive and so must you. 

"I noticed your little nightly visit to Rolf´s has slaked not only your hunger but mine too." 

-So you realized? Maybe I should tell you that I can be in your conciousness all the time, 

except at the hour of mid-day? 

"Ok, my turn to tell you something. You may not take blood from any living creature." 

-Then what should I live off? 

"There´s a blood-bank at the hospital. I belive you can get in un-noticed. How often do you "eat"?" 

-About two times a week. 

"That´s okay. Now where do you hide the dress suit? I know you have one. All vampires have one." 

-Oh boy, humans. In your closet. I even made a cape. Didn´t take so long, I´m acctually very 

proud of myself. 

Double D walked over to his closet and opened it. There, on a coat-hanger, was a black dress suit 

hanging, and tied around the neck was a long, black cape with red inning. 

"My word." Double D said to himself. "But, it seems to big to fit me." 

-It is to big for you, but it fits me. 

"How?" 

-Stay awake tonight and you´ll see. 

Double D closed the door to the closet and walked downstairs. His mother had called on him that 

dinner was ready. He was acctually a bit hungry now. 

Time past by and soon it was 22.00. Double D´s mom had said good-night to him and closed his 

door. Double D slept with one eye opened until he was sure his mom and dad had also gone to bed. 

When he went out of his bed, his clock stood on 0.00. He sneaked out of his room, with the 

coat-hanger with the dress suit in his left hand, and walked away to the bathroom. He needed a 

mirror to see the transformation. 

"Everything for sience." as he had said once. 

As he got into the bathroom, he turned on the lights and hung the dress suit on the door-knob. 

"I´m ready." 

-Are you sure you wanna do this? 

"Of course. I´m not afraid of you." 

-Curiosity killed the cat. And you´ll soon fear me. 

"Huh? Whaddya mean with that?" 

But it was too late. The vampire had emerged and Double D was slowly turning into Count Edward. 

The first thing that happened was that the fangs grew out. After that, the skin turned pale on 

him. Double D was quick to realize what was going to happen next. He almost litteraly jumped out 

of his pyjamas and got into the dress suit. A few seconds after he got the suit on, he felt that 

he grew taller and suddenly, everything went black. The vampire had full control of his body now. 

"How good it feels not to be bond to your mind any more. And better still, is that you can´t bug 

me in my mind, like I do with you. Hahaha... Now, I´m gonna have a look around in your cul-de-sac." 

(Please note that Count Edward and Double D are two completly different personalities. Count 

Edward is definetly darker in his deeds, and a whole lot stronger.) 

Count Edward walked back into Double D´s room with the coat hanger and the pyjamas. He put down 

both on the bed and walked against the window. He opened it and jumped out, without a sound. 

Nothing really happened for two weeks time. Double D and Count Edward got along good with each 

other. No one really noticed the nightly visits on the blood-bank at the hosiptal. But tell me 

what luck that lasts forever......

"Good morning Eddy!" Double D called as he got to the lockers on Tuesday morning. 

"Good morning Double D. Where´s Ed?" 

"His first lesson was cancelled. He called me this morning." 

"Wait a second! Our first lesson is language, right?" 

"Yes, I´m off to French-class. Au revoir, Eddy." 

"Wait, Double D! You´re good on languages, can you help me with my words in Spanish? I forgot 

them completly. Mr Gonzales gonna kill me if I missed the words again." 

"Oh, all right. I´ll help you. Let´s go, we got 20 minutes to do this on." 

Eddy and Double D walked towards the Spanish classroom, but when they almost were there, 

Double D turned pale and falled to the floor. 

"Double D!" Eddy shouted. "Somebody get the school nurse!" 

Double D slowly woke up on the bunk in the school nurse´s room. He felt that he had an ice-bag on 

his head. He took it off and sat up. 

"Oh, looks like you´re coming too, Edward." the school nurse´s voice said. 

"Uh, my head. What happened?" Double D asked as he got out of the bunk. 

"You fainted. I´ve warned you before not to work too hard." 

Double D walked over to the mirror in the room and looked. He´d felt clearly that the vampire had 

taken control for a short while. He opened his mouth and loked after the fangs, but they weren´t 

there. 

"Your teeth are okay." the nurse said and went back to the papers she was working with. 

"Now I´ve got all right to fear him." 

"What?" 

"Uhm," Double D looked stumped. "Can I go now?" 

"Yes, of course. And please don´t work that hard as you do now. You´ll faint more times then." 

"I´ll try to. What time is it?" 

"14.30." the nurse said after checking her watch. 

Double D stood paralyzed. 6 ½ hours, this wasn´t possible. 

He grabbed his bags and rushed out, almost running down Ed and Eddy, who were waiting for him. 

The three boys crashed into a heap on the floor. 

"Hey, Ed! Look who´s awake." Eddy said when they got up. 

"Hi Double D! I was so worried. What happened to you?" 

"I don´t know Ed. The school nurse says it has something to do with me working too hard." 

"She could be right ya know." Eddy said with a worried look. 

Double D didn´t answer. He was having big problems in finding Count Edward in his mind and that 

needed his full concentration. Eddy and Ed didn´t notice this and began talking about the latest 

monster-movie. Double D on the other hand, had found Count Edward and was having a discussion 

with him, mentally. Usually Double D talks out loud with Count Edward, but now he couldn´t do 

that. Double D got a more and more frustrated look on his face as the vampire inside him said 

that he had a plan and that he needed Double D´s help. And if Double D wouldn´t help him, Count 

Edward would do something very nasty to Double D. In the end, Double D couldn´t stand it any more. 

"Shut up!" he shouted out, with out thinking of Ed´s and Eddy´s nearing. 

"I haven´t said one word that would upset you, Double D." Eddy said and looked at Double D. 

"Neither have I." Ed agreed. 

"What´s the matter with you acctually?" Eddy asked Double D and looked suspicious. 

"Nothing." Double D said and ran from his friends. 

"What the heck is the matter with that dork!?" Kevin asked as he slowed in to a stop behind Eddy 

and Ed. 

"We have no idea, Kevin." Eddy answered. 

"Well, he´s not the only one turning weird. Rolf has been acting really weird after that thing 

with his cow. He says he won´t rest until the "deamon" that killed his cow is dead." 

"Anything else?" 

"Yeah, he has a feeling it will appear again." 

"It won´t." 

"Why in the world am I talking to you two droks!?" Kevin shouted and drove away from there. 

"This is getting weirder and weirder Ed." 

"Yeah, weird, weird, weird." 

Double D closed the door with a bang as he got home. He looked into the kitchen for his mom, but 

she wasn´t home. 

"Good. Okay, what do you want?" 

-I thought you told me to shut up? 

"It was because I was with Eddy and Ed, and I don´t want them dragged into this." 

-Seems resonable. 

"I got two things to tell you, Count Edward. One; I have all right to fear you now as I know that 

you were behind that thing this morning. Don´t you know you could have killed us both by transforming 

in sunlight?" 

-I know, just wanted to demonstrate my power. 

"And number two; what is your plan? I know that if I disobey, you´ll probably go berserk on my 

friends." 

-You´re an intelligent boy. I want you to go to the church after school in exactly ten days, that´s 

on Friday in two weeks, and have six to seven large sheets with you. 

"Why?" 

-I want you to cover all the crucifixes, so I can walk there. 

"May I ask why I should cover them?" 

-Preferably not. And you don´t need to worry about what I´m gonna do there either. 

"Okay. Now, I have some friends I have to apologize, so can you please leave me alone for a while?" 

-Sure. 

Double D felt a chill in his spine as the vampire disappeared from his upper mind. Double D picked

up his bag and walked upstairs to his room. In there he picked out all his homework, and a strange 

blue note book without any thing written on it. He sat down and put the note book in one of his 

drawers, and after that he began doing his homework. This was the first time in two weeks he did 

his homework without the vampire´s help. When he was done, he walked downstairs and went out to 

meet with Ed and Eddy. As usual. 

And so, ten days past. Double D did as he was told. He went to the church after school, but to 

his dismay, the beadle stopped him from entering. 

"No visitors today." was his simple reason. 

Double D turned his back upon him and walked back to the cul-de-sac. As he walked back, he shot 

the beadle an angry look and said quietly: 

"You wont get rid of me that easily. I´ll come back tonight." 

And so it was. Double D came back at 23.00 with the sheets. He had no problems in picking the 

lock to the porch, and it slid open easily. When he got in, he acted fast and covered the largest 

crucifixes with the sheets. The one that was most troublesome was the one at the altar. He had 

also written a note on which it said: 

"Cover the crucifixes with the sheets after the morning service on Sunday." 

The beadle would belive it was from the parson and obey it. 

Double D sat down on one of the benches and relaxed. He sighed lightly. This was going his way, 

or did it go Count Edwards way? He wasn´t really sure, but he didn´t care. 

Suddenly the bells began tolling, proclaiming it was midnight. 

"Oh my." Double D said quietly and hurried to get into the drees suit which he´d taken with him. 

It was in the nick of time that he got the cape around his neck and tied it before he got that 

weird feeling that comes from that somebody takes control of your body. 

Count Edward looked around. He got a pleasant smile on his face, revealing the fangs, which 

glittered in the moon light. He took up Double D´s clothes and walked out of the church. He had 

felt no pain at all when he walked in the church. 

When he got out he said quietly to himself: 

"The youngster did a good job. So sad he doesn´t know why I wanted to do this. Sleep well, Double D. 

You´ll need it! Hahahahaha!" 

Count Edward jumped swiftly into a bush nearby and disappeared into the night. Only thing revealing 

his position was the birds that were awakened by the black shadow of evil that passed them in 

blinding speed. 

When Double D came to school on Monday morning, he met Rolf who was in a serious hurry to his 

first lesson. 

"Good morning Rolf." Double D said as Rolf ran past him. 

Rolf came to a screeching halt and turned round. He looked at Double D with a terrified look on 

his face. 

"Good morning on you too, you dark creature of the night." was all Rolf said before disappearing. 

"How odd. Could it be that....oh no." Double D said to himself. He ran for the lockers the 

fastest he could and almost ran down Ed on the way. 

"Good morning Double Deeeee!!" Ed said as he started to spin around in classical cartoon manner. 

Double D didn´t care in apologizing. He had to get to the lockers, quick. He had ten minutes 

before French class and he didn´t want to help Eddy with his Spanish words. 

When he got to the lockers, he sat down by the wall and rubbed his brow. He couldn´t understand 

how Count Edward could have done this to him. 

-What´s troubling you? 

"There you are. What did you do last night?" 

-I made a visit to Rolf´s again, but I let his animals be this time. I just wanted to teach him 

a little lesson. 

"Go on." 

-Unfortunaly the moonlight came in so he saw my, or should I say your, face. 

"Are you nuts? He´ll tell Eddy. And Ed. And the rest of the kids in school." 

-I can save you from a horrible fate, if you give me complete control over your body, tonight. 

"Do whatever you can do, just fix everything." 

-Oh, I will. I will..... 

Double D got up from the floor and took out his French books. He checked which classroom he was 

going to be in and ran against the clock. 

As Double D came home that afternoon, he reflected over his day. Apparently Rolf hadn´t told 

anyone. Eddy and Ed had acted like if they didn´t know anything, which they hopefully didn´t. 

It wasn´t easy to find out when talking about Eddy, but it was easier with Ed. If Ed has known, 

he would have made cross-signs with his fingers as fast as he saw Double D. 

"Maybe Rolf is too petrified to tell anyone?" Double D said to himself. 

-I don´t think so. 

"Who invited you?" 

-Are you getting cocky? 

Double D felt a surge of pain in his head. It was an enormous pain, which forced him down on his 

knees, screaming. But just as suddenly as it had begun, it ended. 

-Never ever act like that against me again. I demand respect! 

"Ok." Double D answered panting. "I´ll never do that again." 

-Remember what you promised me. If you break the promise, I can´t tell you what I´ll do. 

After that, Count Edward disappeared. The chilly feeling in his spine was there again for a 

brief second. Double D got to his feet and walked upstairs. He had to gather his thoughts, as 

good as he could. 

Later that evening, at 21.00, Rolf went over to Eddy´s house, with a pitchfork in one of his 

hands. He knocked on Eddy´s bedroom window as he´d seen the other two Ed-boys do. 

Eddy opened the door and looked at Rolf. 

"What do you want?" Eddy asked a bit irritated. 

"I want you and Ed to follow me on a vampire hunt." 

"There is no such thing as vampires, Rolf." 

"If I told you that I seen it twice, would you belive me?" 

"Same vampire?" 

"Yes!" 

"I´ll come over to your house after I´ve fetched Ed. You may be telling the truth." 

"You get Ed, I´ll get Kevin and Nazz." 

"I can understand Kevin, but Nazz?" 

"Bait." Rolf said and ran away, towards Kevins house. 

"Bait?" Eddy replied to himself quietly. He shook his head and went out of his room. He closed 

the door and ran to Ed´s house. 

"Ed!" Eddy called as he got to Ed´s. 

"Shhh! Eddy! Sarah´s sleeping!" Ed whispered harshly in a low voice. 

"Oops. Sorry." Eddy replied in a lower tone. "I just wondered if you want to go on a vampire 

hunt with me, Rolf, Kevin and Nazz?" 

"Vampires are not for real. You told me so." 

"I know, but Rolf has seen the same vampire twice." 

"Then it has to be for real." 

"Yeah, get your baseball bat." 

"Hey Eddy?" Ed said as he returned with the bat. 

"What is it Ed?" 

"Don´t you get it. We´re chasing a vampire, a bat." 

"Really cheap Ed." Eddy said and dragged Ed with him. 

"Are those dorks going with us!?" Kevin said shocked as he saw Ed and Eddy join him, Rolf and Nazz. 

"They are important." Rolf simple reply came. 

"Hey, where´s Double D?" Nazz asked. 

Now firstly did Eddy notice that Double D was missing. 

"Maybe he had one of those headaches again." Kevin said in a snappy tone. 

"Sounds reasonable." Eddy answered. "Where´s Rolf?" 

"Here I am, and here you have." 

Rolf handed each one a small iron crucifix. 

"For protection." he added. 

"Hey, Eddy." Kevin said and tapped Eddy on the shoulder. "I´m going to dig down the old battle-axe 

for tonight, just to get the vampire." 

"Fine with me." Eddy answered and smiled. Eddy and Kevin shook hands and Kevin handed Eddy a 

torch. 

"It´s a dark night, and only the full-moon´s light shows us the world." Kevin said softly. 

"Enough talking. Let´s go find ourselves the vampire." Rolf said and gripped his pitchfork 

firmly. 

"Right!" came the reply from the others. 

The five "hunters" went away from Rolf´s backyard, unaware of the dark figure watching them from 

a nearby tree. It smiled for itself, revealing the fangs of vampire. 

"The fools are playing me right into my hands." Count Edward said quietly to himself. 

"And that something they´re going to regret dearly." 

"Are you sure about this Rolf?" Kevin asked as they walked along. "Shouldn´t we just give up? 

We´ve been searching for almost two hours." 

"Kevin has got a point." Eddy agreed. 

"I belive the vampire is afraid of all the iron." Ed said. "Vampires has always shunned iron." 

Rolf stopped and sighed. He was walking first and was getting tired of hearing the complaints 

from the others. 

"So what do you want me to do?" 

The answer was silence. 

"As I thought. Let´s move out!" 

Nazz looked down on her shoes. 

"You go first, I´ll tie my shoe and join you." 

"That´s not good Nazz." Kevin said to her, worried. "A lone girl is the perfect prey for a 

vampire." 

"Oh, don´t worry. I´ll do fine on my own. I´ll catch up with you later. Now go." 

Against his will Kevin kept on going with the others. 

"I don´t feel right about this." Kevin said to himself. 

"You´re not alone on that point." Eddy agreed. 

"Who asked you, you dork?" 

Suddenly they heared a scream. 

"I knew it!" Kevin and Eddy said in unision and ran back to were Nazz was left alone. 

When they got there, Nazz was gone, without a trace. The only thing that was left was the 

iron crucifix neckless she was given by Rolf. Kevin picked it up. 

"I warned her." he said. 

"Odd." Eddy said quietly. 

"What?" Kevin asked as Ed and Rolf joined them. 

"Before you picked it up, it was pointing towards the church." 

"It stinks trap a long way." Kevin said. 

"But it´s our only chance to save Nazz-girl." Rolf said and looked upwards along the street. 

They were far away from the cul-de-sac now. 

"Did I say I cared?" Kevin snapped. 

"Nope." Eddy answered. "Let´s save Nazz." 

Kevin and Eddy turned on the torches and started walking towards the church. Rolf looked at Ed, 

who looked back at him. They both let out a sigh, and followed Eddy and Kevin close behind. 

The porch to the church slid open easily. The two torches held by Kevin and Eddy went like 

snakes of light around in the darkness. Eddy´s light fell upon the altar and shone right at a 

Nazz who was haplessly tied to feet and hands, with a muzzle for her mouth. 

"Nazz!" Kevin shouted and began running for her. 

"Kevin! No!" Eddy shouted and tried to stop Kevin, but it was too late. 

A black shadow moved and busted Kevin right in the face. Kevin falled to the ground, but was 

still awake. So he took the torch and shone it on the face of the shadow that had knocked him. 

He got a terrified look on his face and crawled backwards, towards Eddy and the others. 

"What is Kevin?" Eddy asked. 

Kevin didn´t reply, he just pointed at the figure in the shadows. 

"He....looks...exactly....like....like..." Kevin stammered out. 

"Like who?" Ed asked curiously. 

Eddy turned his torch at the face of the figure. He and Ed also had horrified looks on their 

faces but Rolf wasn´t moved. He already knew. 

"This can´t be." Eddy said shocked. 

"It is." Ed said in the same shocked tone. Almost teareyed. 

"I should have told you. But I decided to not." Rolf said from behind them. 

"So should I." Count Edward said and walked out into the moon-light. His face was in a pale color 

and the fangs gittered as moon-light struck them. 

"I should have told you of Double D´s dark secret, but he wouldn´t let me." he added. 

"So, Double D is the vampire." Eddy said and walked up to Count Edward. Kevin had gotten to his 

feet now and stood between Rolf and Ed. In his thoughts, he admired Eddy´s courage to approach 

a vampire like that. 

"Ah, yes." Count Edward said and knelt down to get in height with Eddy. 

Now firstly did Eddy notice how tall Count Edward was, taller than Ed. 

Count Edward rised from his knees and walked off towards Nazz. She tried to crawl away from him, 

but to no avail. He lifted up her chin and looked her in the eyes. She had a terrified look on 

her face. 

Kevin could stand this. He took Ed´s baseball bat and ran towards Count Edward with a war-shout 

on his lips. 

"Leave Nazz alone you bastard!" 

When Kevin was an arms length from Count Edward, the vampire shot out with his right arm and 

took a firm grip around Kevin´s throat. It wasn´t strangeling, but the sudden move shocked Kevin 

very much. Count Edward lifted up Kevin in eyes-height with himself and wnet close to Kevins face 

and whipsered: "I can snap your neck as a twig if I so want, but I don´t want to." 

After that, he threw Kevin back to the others, like if he was a puppet. Now firstly, Count 

Edward noticed a burn mark in his hand. 

"So, you´re wearing crucifixes?" 

"Yes, I knew your identity since that second incident." Rolf said and aimed the pitchfork at 

Count Edward. 

"You should know I can take control of unprotected souls, so this was a smart move." 

Count Edward looked around. He got a worried look on his face. 

"Where´s Eddy?" he asked. 

"Hey bright-boy!" Eddy called from a dark corner. He had sneaked away and were at one of the 

ropes that kept one of the chandeliers up in the roof of the church. 

"Share your brightness with some candles." Eddy ended and untied the rope with a simple jerk of 

his wrist. 

Count Edward looked up, just in time to get the heavy chandelier in the head. The mass of iron 

on his body was too much, so he fainted away. Kevin got to his feet and rushed over to Nazz. 

He pulled of the muzzle and untied her. She embraced him when she was freed. 

Eddy had walked over to Rolf and Ed, who were standing by the chandelier, looking down on the 

fainted Count Edward. 

"And so it was put to an end." Eddy said and looked on Ed and Rolf. "What are we going to do 

with him? I mean, Double D is still stuck in that things body." 

"Yes, but I was amased of what he said of taking control of...." Rolf´s voice died away. 

"What is it Rolf?" Ed asked. 

"DIE!" Rolf shouted and kicked Ed in the stomach and hit Eddy in the face with a right hook. 

He had been possed by Count Edward. He took both Ed and Eddy in a firm grip and kept them 

still when Count Edward got out from underneath the chandelier. He looked at the two Eds in Rolf´s 

grip and smiled maliciously. After that he turned round and leaped at Kevin. He lifted up Kevin 

and threw him over to Rolf. 

"You should have listened to me much more. I said I could take over the souls of unprotected." 

Count Edward gave Rolf a look and Rolf let go of Eddy and picked up a half unconcious Kevin. 

Eddy didn´t attempt to flee, mainly because he knew that Count Edward had "borrowed" some of 

his vampire strength to Rolf. 

"Eddy, the Double D you knew, is going to be gone, from this night and forth." 

"Don´t think you´ll get away with this." 

"Oh, how cliché, Eddy. Look around you." Count Edward said and gripped Eddy´s right arm hard. 

"I´ve got control of Rolf, and Ed and Kevin are no threats to me. And what can you do?" 

Eddy looked past Count Edward. He saw something in the shadows. He looked Count Edward deep in 

his eyes and said: 

"Hope for a miracle." 

A split-second later, Nazz landed the organpipe in the back of Count Edwards head. The vampire´s 

eyes rolled over and he fainted away, this time for real. 

"I liked the old Double D a LOT better!" Nazz said panting as she let go of the organpipe. 

Rolf had snapped out of the mind-control and let go of Ed and Kevin. They joined Eddy an Nazz 

by the unconcious body of Count Edward. 

"Got any ideas about what to do with him, Eddy?" Kevin asked, rubbing the back of his head. 

Eddy looked up from the vampires body, and smiled when he said: 

"Get some rope, Double D´s clothes and a blue note-book he keeps in one of his desks drawers." 

"What are we going to do, Eddy?" Ed asked. 

"Crucify the bastard!" 

Count Edward slowly came to, only to find himself hanging high in the air. He tried to break free, 

but to no avail. 

"What on Earth is this?" he shouted as he realized that he was tied to the crucifix by the altar. 

"A crucifixion." Eddy´s calm reply came. He was holding in a blue notebook. 

"What time is it?" Count Edward asked shocked. He didn´t like this at all. 

"She´s almost four in the morning, and the sun will soon rise." Kevin answered. 

"This can´t be!" Count Edward shouted as he tried to break free once more. 

"Do you really think Double D was afraid of you?" Eddy asked. 

"Yes, I did, but I was a fool to do so, right?" 

"Precisely, as Double D would have said." Ed answered. 

"He took careful notes on how to get rid of you. He knew exactly what to do. He just needed some 

help." Eddy said. 

"The trap was Ed-boy Double D´s, not yours, deamon." Rolf added. 

"I´m gonna read an extract from this book, written only a couple of days ago:" Eddy began and 

clreared his throat. "Friday May 12th; I´ve found out a way to get rid of the vampire inside me. 

I need my friends help though. I´ll try to tell Eddy or Ed in some way about my plan without 

Count Edward fiding out."

Eddy took a pause to see if the words had any effect. They had. 

"Double D send me a letter, which I recieved yesterday. I thought he was talking about someone 

else, but he was talking about himself." 

Count Edward suddenly got that malicious smile on his lips again. Eddy shuddered a bit when he 

saw the fangs. He didn´t like that smile at all. 

"So, how are you going to chase me out of Double D´s body, hmmm?" 

"Easy." Rolf said confidently. "When the sun shines through the church windows, its rays will 

hit you and thus forcing you to leave Double D´s body." 

"What if I transform back to Double D, I´ve got full control over his body." 

"Yeah, you have. But not over the mind." Eddy said calmly. "You see, Double D promised you full 

control over his body, but not complete control over his mind. In other words, you can´t 

tranform back to Double D. You´ll be burned away by the suns rays." 

Suddenly, Count Edward heared avoice in his head. It was Double D´s. 

-Give up. Your as good as dead anyhow. 

"What the....?" Count Edward said silently to himself. 

-See you on the other side, vampire! 

And as mail ordered, the morning broke and the sun´s rays shone into the church, right on 

Count Edward. He groaned as the purifying light of the sun slowly broke the soul and spirit of 

him. 

Before their eyes, Eddy, Ed, Rolf, Kevin and Nazz saw the transformation from vampire to human. 

The first the happened was that Double D took over the body as the vampire lost grip. After that 

he shrunk to normal size, regained his skin colour and the fangs grew back. All that was left 

of Count Edward was a grey mist which dissappeared into nothing. The ropes which they had used to 

tie up Conut Edward with, was too wide for skinny Double D, who fell out of the ropes and landed 

on the ground with a bang. In a two sizes too large dress suit. 

"Are you okay Double D?" Eddy asked worried as he kneeled down by Double D. 

"I´m fine Eddy." Double d said and sat up. "Thanks for the help." 

"Hey, dork!" Kevin called from behind. "The truce is dissolved. We´re back to fighting as before." 

After saying that, Kevin and Nazz left. Rolf, on the other hand did not. He and Ed was busy 

taking down the many sheets that Double D had put up. 

Eddy helped Double D to get dressed in his usual clothing. 

When they all were done, Rolf took off his iron crucifix, and so did Eddy and Ed too. They handed 

them to Rolf, who put them in his pocket. 

"This was one night full of horror." Rolf said to himself. 

"IF it was." Eddy agreed. "Good thing it´s over." 

The four friends walked out of the church, and Double D, who went last, closed the porch. 

"Hey, Double D?" Ed asked. 

"What Ed?" 

"Can I have this dress suit for the next Halloween? I want to be a vampire like you." 

"Of course you can have it Ed." 

The four friends walked back to the cul-de-sac. Rolf entertained the other three with some juggling. 

He picked up 5 rocks and started juggling with them. Eddy couldn´t resist the temptation on 

throwing a 6th rock to Rolf. Rolf was prepared for this, but he didn´t catch the rock properly. 

Instead of catching it with one of his hands, he got it bang on his nose, which started bleeding 

seriously. He took one of the sheets and covered his nose with it. 

Double D looked at Rolf´s bleeding nose with great interest. 

"What is it Double D?" Rolf asked. 

"I just came to thinking of how hungry I am." 

Rolf and the other two had a terrified look on their faces. 

"Just kidding." Double D said. 

The others saw the funny in it, so they joined Double D in his laughter. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The ED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
